


Buddy, help me!

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Triple Drabble, it's just for fun, trabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Link's adventure with cactuses vol. 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something between double and triple drabble again. Take it easy, this work is just for fun :D.  
> Based on a true story - for my Donut friend (22.11.2016).

Link, wrapped up in Rhett's blanket, stood up to left the bedroom. He could hear Rhett talking with someone - "I hope he has already paid for our pizza", he thought. But before he managed to touch the door handle and walk into a hall, he suddenly felt a weight and spikes on his back.

The man couldn't move at all and started panicking at first. After a quick moment, he realised what was going on - the blanket probably hooked against big cactus, which had its place really close to the door. He couldn't do anything about it without flipping over a pot and the plant was slowly sliding down with a blanket.

"Rhett, can you help me?" he said loudly. He tried again and again, but all he got was a sound of Rhett's chat. He was still frozen in this uncomfortable position and could feel spikes destroying his favourite T-shirt. Frustration started rising in him as he decided to give all of his strength to the final shout out:

"BUDDY, HELP ME!" he let the sound escape from his mouth. Not so long later he finally heard his friend's steps. Link's scream was truly frightening and Rhett wanted to get to the room as fast as possible. He vigorously opened the door... hitting Link's head at the same time.

Rhett spent the whole evening laughing at a scene he saw after opening the door, what he did with trouble. The reason was Link's "dead" body; his friend had been lying on the floor with a cactus stuck to his back, screaming and squealing even more after Rhett dropped full pizza box on him. Well, at least the pizza was worth it!


End file.
